Goodbye Supers
by King Hawke
Summary: all superpowered beings have a fight and are sucked away. what happens to them and where they went is told in this story. it's an old story so it may not be up to par with my other stories quality-wise. On Hiatus until updated.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story Yet.

Warning: this is an old story with lots of errors and no proofreading for the past 5 years. Keep that in mind as you read it.

* * *

On a pleasant morning in Salem Center, New York, a young man is snoring away. His sleep is not restful, though. His mind is in turmoil due to his dreams. The famous mutant team known as the X-Men is in the center of the intense combat. Working side by side with them is the Fantastic 4, the web-slinging Spiderman, and a green goliath called the Hulk. The ferocious magnetic field-yielding leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Magneto, is leading a full-scale attack on the entrenched heroes' location. Trees and rocks explode as they absorb energy from stray or misdirected attacks. Power begins to pile up with deadly force. The terrain shakes madly at the presence of this might. A dark hole slowly pierces the night air as if a black hole has crashed on planet Earth. Air soars through the night into the darkness. Iceman jerks himself awake while inadvertently unleashing a flood of frozen energy into the bedroom. Piotr (Peter) Rasputin, code named Colossus, cracks the ice and snow with comparative ease.

"Done now, Bobby?" he asks with his thick German accent.

"Yes," Bobby Drake responds tiredly. "Sorry about that outburst, again", he says apologetically.

"Those dreams again, young Drake?" Colossus inquires, turning his skin from steel into healthy human flesh.

Bobby hesitates and answers cautiously, "I try not to think about it, but the dreams only get worse." Softly, Rasputin advises that he talk to the telepathic school counselor Jean Grey, code named Phoenix.

The advice becomes reality, and Iceman receives counsel that startles him. "The dreams are intriguing yet very familiar to me. Scott (her husband Cyclops led the X-Men on missions) has had his own share of nightmares. Surprisingly, his dreams coincide with yours. Professor Xavier is fascinated at the pattern. Many people in the mansion have had many variations but overall the same dream." Bobby is shocked.

"They all say the same thing as me?" he exclaims.

"Professor has confirmed the information beyond a doubt. However, we can find no connections to anything; so, we are dealing with the dreams as simple nuisances. We can do nothing about them. Try to dream differently. I will plant other thoughts in your mind and that will be the end of it, hopefully. Meanwhile, if I were you, I would dress up for the science lecture at 2:30. The Fantastic 4 are making a special visit to teach it. I expect you to attend it. Your grades may be affected."

"Yes, Miss Grey", is the unhappy answer.

Colossus and Wolverine volunteer to pick up the Fantastic 4 at the Empire State Building. Wolverine has the ability to pop a set of three adamantium claws out of the back of each hand and has a highly accelerated healing factor. Cyclops plans to escort the car with the FF at a distance on his motorcycle. Human Torch flies overhead to keep an eye on his sister, Invisible Woman (Susan Storm). On the way to the Empire State Building, Wolverine receives a speeding ticket, replaces a blown tire, and briefly sits in during a traffic jam. He quickly becomes antisocial.

Finally arriving at the meeting place, Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic), Thing (Ben Grimm), and Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) pile into the back of the automobile; Human Torch (Johnny Thunder) flies overhead as planned. The group begins the ride back to the mansion when Thing starts to complain, as usual. The FF is used to Ben Grimm's usual paranoia and ignores it.

"This car is too crowded and it smells weird," he complains, "Why do we have to go to another stupid science lecture?" Susan Storm tells Thing to be quiet. "But," Thing starts again, "This car is too crowded. These science lectures are always dead boring, and that car behind us will not stop following us. Some people have no sense of respectin' our privacy. We are not that famous! We're jest a couple of odd folk who want some stinkin' privacy!"

By this time, Wolverine and Mr. Fantastic both tell Thing to shut up. Thing grumbles quieter and less frequently after that. Colossus notices that the object of Ben Grimm's scrutiny is indeed following them. Colossus suggests that they take a scenic route through the countryside. Examining the other car, Colossus realizes that the other driver wears a familiar and frightening mask. The notorious Hellfire Club members wear the mask—a wealthy gentlemen club whose associates and operatives, while carrying out operations of questionable legality, often clashes with the X-Men.

Colossus tells Wolverine urgently, "Our old friends at the Hellfire Club are tailing us, and I strongly doubt that they will want our autographs if they catch us."

Reed Richards hears this exchange with alarm, declaring, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's step on it!"

"That was wise advice, yet unwisely worded as you will very soon to find out." says Colossus to Mr. Fantastic. Wolverine proceeds to follow the advice given by Mr. Fantastic. The car leaps off small ramps over surrounding vehicles, barely landing on all fours.

Thing shouts from the back, "I don't think this car is made for this!"

"Shut your mouth or you can try finding the X-Mansion on foot! I cannot seem to lose'em in traffic. Now let me try to call the Professor and I'll get more instructions before things really get out of hand."

He swiftly leads the automobile out of main traffic at comparatively high speeds. Cyclops has seen the action and already has communicated with Xavier; Human Torch, on the other hand, is completely baffled at the vehicle's behavior. As the X-Men's car swerves yet again to avoid obstacles, Wolverine receives his instructions.

Xavier says, "Wolverine, Cyclops has already explained the situation to me. Avoid all possible combat. They are after the Fantastic 4. Keep them safe and bring our guests to the mansion. I will send reinforcements as soon as possible. And I mean it when I said avoid combat, Logan. Do not disobey my orders."

Wolverine replies angrily, "We can handle those agents without breakin' a sweat, Professor."

Xavier answers gravely, "Wolverine, you cannot handle all of your pursuers. Trust me on this one. Xavier out." Human Torch, by this time, has mostly figured out what was going on. He glides over the pursuing vehicle and unleashes a torrent of scorching fire onto its roof. Colossus sees out the review mirror what Human torch is doing to slow down the enemy. He opens the side door and leaps to the side of the dirty country road. The FF is shocked at his method of departure; Wolverine on the other hand is not surprised in the least.

The H. Club's car careens into a large oak tree. Human Torch lands and storms towards the object of his anger with feet and fists flaming. An agent flings a door wide and jumps out, rolling on contact with the ground. This distinguished man wears a large submachine gun and a fireproof suit and helmet. Human Torch shoots out a flame stream with enough force to make the agent fall over in a tangled heap. Five more agents stumble out of the car fully equipped to take out any of the Fantastic 4 on an individual basis. Human Torch with adrenaline flowing freely through his veins gives one agent a kick in the head and another receives a fiery punch in the stomach. The third agent body slams Human Torch allowing the fourth and fifth agent to hold him down. An agent that is strong and motivated knocks out Human Torch with the butt of his gun. The remaining agents are about to drag Human Torch into the car when one agent is tapped on the shoulder. He turns around and looks up at the towering figure of Colossus.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" he thunders.

The agent has enough time to yell in fright before he flies over the car, crashes into the oak tree, and lands unconscious on the car's hood. Bullets rain onto Colossus's thick hide to no avail. He makes quick work of the other agents and picks up Human Torch to leave when a man steps confidently out of the automobile.

"Mr. Rasputin—or should I say 'Colossus'?—you have laid waste to a considerable amount of hired agents of mine who undoubtedly will quit after this incident, making me lose money." the man known as Sebastian Shaw says.

Shaw has the ability to turn any kinetic force used against him into raw physical strength. Colossus turns to run when he loses the ability to move. Colossus rises off the ground as yet another man steps out of the H. Club's car with his hand raised. Human Torch falls to the ground still unconscious.

"Amusing yet futile attempt to escape, my young X-Man." says the man.

Wolverine speeds down the road. A large man steps into the middle of the narrow dirt road. Thing shouts for Wolverine to stop. Wolverine sees the uniform the person is wearing and speeds faster. The man sidesteps at the last minute and grabs onto the car. It jerks to a stop, and the man throws the X-Men's car into a farmer's field. The car rolls twice and lands on all four tires, which are flat having taken the brunt of the shock of the landing. Wolverine and the Fantastic 4, who are miraculously unharmed, scramble out of the car like scared rabbits. Thing has trouble exiting his transportation due to the door jamming.

Wolverine shouts to Thing, "Get out of there! Forget the car. It's only Cyclops' car anyway."

Thing obeys and ends up taking off the door, part of the roof, and part of the floor as he bashes his way out of danger. The man by this time is casually strolling towards the trashed vehicle. A large portal opens under the car. It falls into the grasp of the waiting swirling energies in the portal. Another portal appears above the Wolverine's head. Mr. Fantastic jumps and tackles Wolverine effectively removing the possibility of anything crashing down on him. Invisible Woman pushes the falling car slightly off to the side using an invisible rope and grapple. It narrowly misses the men as it falls, turned upside down, flattening the already wrecked roof. Wolverine runs at the large man, claws fully extended, letting loose a feral war cry. The man growls from under his mask in a very threatening manner. Jumping high, Wolverine attempts to slash the man to ribbons, and fails miserably. The man merely reaches over Wolverine and clasps his head tightly. He then swings Wolverine around by his head, sending him flying into another field. The man turned to the rest of his opponents and dramatically removed his mask.

It was the face of Bizzaro #1, a warped clone of Superman possessing an equally warped reasoning system. While not incredibly stupid, Bizzaro #1 has a childlike personality (howbeit a very troubled child). Bizzaro ran at Thing grinding him into the dirt proving his superior strength. Thing did not even have time to move to get out of his way. Mr. Fantastic attacked him from three sides. Bizzaro flew straight up, grabbed Mr. Fantastic's wrists, and tied him into a tangled knot. Invisible Woman appeared in front of Bizzaro. Taking a serious risk, she tried to calm him.

"Bizzaro" she said gently, "I need you to calm down. You just need to calm down and play nice with the other kids. Okay?"

"Okay" Bizzaro rumbled, "You different than other mans."

By now, Wolverine and Thing were up and moving. They hurried over to Reed Richards to help him untangle himself. Invisible Woman, who was good with children, slowly retracted information from him. After she received all the information that she wanted from Bizzaro, she forced him to fall asleep by stopping his air supply using force fields. Thing and the others rushed over to her.

She quietly silenced their multiple questions by saying, "Bizzaro says he is working for a man in old Victorian clothes who has a black haired assistant who calls him Sebastian. He also thinks that an old man with a weird looking helmet is in charge, too. "

Wolverine and Mr. Fantastic arrived to the conclusion at the same time exclaiming simultaneously, "Shaw and Magneto!"

Colossus's reaction to Magneto was far less enthusiastic than his teammates'.

Magneto slowly turned Colossus over in the air while scolding to Sebastian Shaw, "My intervention should have been unnecessary, Shaw."

"The X-Men interference was not anticipated," Shaw replied, undaunted by the powerful mutant.

A figure moved unnoticed behind the powerful leaders. Shaw turned toward his car to reenter it when he saw Cyclops traveling on foot. Shaw shouted a warning as he dived for cover. Cyclops anticipated the move and blasted Shaw unconscious with his optical energy blast. Magneto, his attention divided; tumbled to the ground as Beast (a blue furred and skinned scientist of the X-Men possessing abnormal strength and agility) tackled him from behind. Spiderman unexpectedly leaped from the oak tree's branches covering Magneto and Shaw in web cocoon. The agents were stripped of their weapons were hanging in a web net from a tree branch, similarly tied; they were just beginning to stir. Colossus was curious about why Spiderman was there.

"I was webbing my way to the science lecture at the X- Mansion, when I saw X-Men sneaking around. And I decided to help," explained Spiderman.

Out of the grain in the next field, Lady Deathstrike (the female version, nemesis, of Wolverine) crawled into sight. Cyclops tried to blast her, but she jumped over the blast and punched the stuffing out of Cyclops. Spiderman saved Cyclops by trying to web her. Deathstrike made short work of his web with the claws protruding out of all her fingertips. She grabbed Shaw and threw her boss over her shoulder. The female menace turned to find Colossus standing in her way. He planted a huge steel fist squarely on her jaw. Having accelerated healing factors and metal-coated bones similar to Wolverine's, the blow merely forced her to stagger refusing to drop Sebastian Shaw. Magneto, using magnetic fields, stood up and threw Colossus into Spiderman who barely had time to roll with the throw. Mystique who is a lethal shape changer knocked out Spiderman (with great stealth) and Beast while disguised as Iceman. A helicopter landed nearby piloted by an agent of the H. Club.

"We will meet again soon, X-Men. Be assured of that," snarled Magneto. He stepped into the chopper and left.

While the heroes stood talking Fitzroy, a mutant with the ability to open portals in time, opened a portal next to Bizzaro, woke him up, and escaped through the portal. In front of Wolverine, a portal appeared and a dozen agents led by Fitzroy poured out.

"Did you miss me old man?" said Fitzroy sarcastically.

Thing walked up behind Fitzroy shouting the usual "It's clobberin' time!" Fitzroy turned and saw an orange fist; he went flying over Wolverine's head. The agents and their leader quickly disappeared into yet another portal. Wolverine was furious that both Bizzaro and Fitzroy escaped. After Wolverine calmed down, he suggested that his companions follow him to the mansion. They eagerly pounced on the offer after joining the other group.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review. This is a very old story, so I know it's crappy. This is just up so that I can have some time to try to break through my cursed writer's block on the rest of my stories.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything yet

* * *

The science lecture was a large hit at Xavier's School for Higher Learning for mutant children. Human Torch taught Thermodynamics with a live display of his flames. Mr. Fantastic taught the uses for the rubber band in experiments. Thing spoke about rock formation and their minerals. Last but not least of the FF, Invisible Woman showed how human shadows could be altered to the point of being virtually invisible. Bruce Banner a.k.a. Hulk attended the exciting science lecture without being noticed by anyone but Xavier. He greeted Bruce warmly and invited him to stay for dinner. Beast also invited Spiderman to stay for dinner for helping stop Magneto.

At the dinner table, discussion arose concerning the attempted kidnapping or murder of the FF. Everyone had a guess.

Xavier told the group, "I am not sure, but I think Magneto and Shaw are trying to take out one hero team at a time in order to conquer the world." He had unknowingly hit the nail right on the head, metaphorically speaking.

The Professor continued, "During the car chase, I accessed Cerebro. I was searching for any large force of mutants that could harm humanity. I found, to my great surprise, that every known criminal that has a superhuman ability or gift has gathered: from the henchman Rhino to the leader underground Tyrannus and Mole Man.

"Rhino is there?" asked Spiderman a little shocked, "Sure he joins with large groups occasionally, but he never joins that big of a group. He doesn't think the leaders ever appreciate his raw power and skill." "I am not certain exactly how many are there; I assume he was summoned just like the rest,"

Xavier explained, "But no matter what, there is going to be a large confrontation between hero and villain soon." "Well then, what are we waiting for? We need to prepare," exclaimed Iceman.

"Not so fast, kid. Do you think we have the resources or manpower to take them on alone?" asked Wolverine. Bruce Banner, Spiderman, and the FF volunteered to help the X-Men combat the threat.

Magneto was trying to calm his forces.

"What are we sitting around for, boss? We can annialate the planet before anyone knows what hit them. We should be out there kicking around some hero hide, starting with the X-Men," said Lizard.

Magneto silenced them with a raise of his hand. "We will attack soon," Magneto explained, as if to children, "We will kill one hero team at a time and, without drawing to much attention, we will be able to bring the world into subjection. All I ask and demand meanwhile is your loyalty and silence about our operations. Now shut up before I run out of patience."

"Yes, Magneto, I will follow your leadership," declared Lady Deathstrike.

The rest of the Group rallied behind Deathstrike's shout, voicing their support for Magneto. Magneto was pleased with his troops. Shaw was mildly impressed by Magneto's speech and immediate results. Later, in a separate room, Tyrannus confronted Shaw.

"I should lead this army into battle, not you," growled the Underground ruler.

He attacked Shaw with his powerful fists and feet. Biggest mistake Tyrannus ever made in his lifetime. Shaw calmly stood there absorbing the blows. When he had gained enough power, he launched Tyrannus through the ceiling onto the roof with a mighty uppercut. Tyrannus sat humbled and humiliated, more or less, on the shingled roof.

"I am the co leader and financier of this mission; my authority will not be taken or destroyed by the likes of you or anyone else in this building. Am I understood, Mr. Tyrannus?" Shaw called.

"Yes, sir" was the angry reply.

Remember this event next time you question my authority," continued Shaw, "I will choose to ignore this incident if there are no more outbursts."

With that, he walked out of the room and strolled down the hall into the dining area for dinner. Tyrannus, humiliated, needed Venom's help getting off the roof. Venom is the archenemy of Spiderman. He has identical powers to Spiderman but is physically larger and stronger.

The next morning, Spiderman dropped by the mansion bubbling with excitement. He found Professor Xavier, and told him of an idea to foil the villains' plans.

"My plan is to lure them to the site of our choosing and fight them there. We would nearly double our chances of surviving. The Rocky Mountains is a sparsely populated area and has good terrain if we made a stand there."

Xavier agreed, but before he started packing he asked the opinion of Bruce Banner who had slept overnight at the X-Mansion. Bruce thought of several options. He ended up agreeing and made layouts of the Rocky Mountains.

"One question," said Colossus, "How are we going to lure them there?"

"Easy," replied Spiderman, "We play on their pride and they will come to us and attack."

Wolverine disagreed but had little to no choice in the matter.

**

* * *

**

Read and review!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything yet. Wait for it.

* * *

The X-Men hid themselves throughout the Mountains. The Fantastic 4, Hulk, and Spiderman set up their equipment and scattered. The trap was set. All that was needed was the villains. They came in full force. "Professor," asked Cyclops, "Have we received any replies to our summons for all heroes?"

"No. They seem afraid or unconcerned of the threat." Xavier replied gravely.

The criminals sent out three scouting parties. Human Torch, flying above the mountains, met one patrol. The two Vultures (Blackie Draco and Toomes), villains with suits that allowed them to fly who usually fight Spiderman, spotted Human Torch and flapped their way towards him. He launched a twin fire blast hitting both Vultures. They were only mildly fazed, because they were wearing fireproof suits over their costumes. Human Torch was in big trouble. He soared into a small gap in the forest below him. He hovered momentarily to see if it had stopped his pursuers. It had no effect. They folded their wings and squeezed through the opening.

"We got you now!" cackled the older Vulture. The younger Vulture joined in, "What's the matter, Flame boy? Fire scorched your tongue?"

Human Torch flew at the younger Vulture without warning and kicked him into a tree. He went hard into a large branch getting his breath knocked out of him. The older charged at Human Torch. Beast leaped from behind a tree and kicked him in midair. He took a large rope from his belt and tied the Vultures together. Carrying them by the excess rope, Human Torch sported a mischievous grin. "What is the geographical location to which you plan to transport them?" asked Beast suspiciously.

His question was never answered.

Human Torch found Spiderman, "Please make our old friends feel welcome, will you?"

"It will be a pleasure." Spiderman said enthusiastically.

He snatched up the Vultures, and humiliated them. The strong hero webbed to Mt. Robson where the criminals were tied to a tough tree. Spiderman said goodbye and swung away whistling his favorite tune. Kraven the Hunter, the best hunter alive, cautiously stepped into the clearing and cut the Vultures loose. He then was swallowed from sight by the thick vegetation.

Nearby the X-men's main headquarters, a rocky patch of ground revealed nothing out of the ordinary. The earth under it was an entirely different story. A vast military base branched out into a huge fortress, made to withstand the blast and radiation of an atomic bomb. It was under the command of the famous war hero, Nick Fury. This renowned leader was the only calm member of that entire military base.

"S-S-Sir," stuttered an excited young com officer.

"Calm down, son. Tell me what is going on," demanded Fury. "Well, Sir, reports just came in that a gigantic force of superhuman villains is headed in our direction!" he explained hurriedly.

"What are their numbers?" Fury wanted to know. "Unknown, Sir. However, the numbers appear large on our scanners."

The second in command of the base asked Nick Fury, "What are we here for? Are we going to intervene? We can't stop that large of a force."

Fury answered, "I have tracked the Hulk to here and have decided that possible intervention may be necessary. Look at these photos, Major."

He leaned over the computer and tapped a few keys. Pictures came up on the monitor that caused the major's blood run cold. The photos were those of the incoming villain force. One photo was a still shot of Venom webbing his way through the mountains with venomous saliva dripping from his razor-sharp teeth. Another shot was of the infamous virtually unstoppable behemoth of a man that is half-brother to Professor Charles Xavier called Juggernaut.

"Now maybe you will see why I have kept this operation inconspicuous (not noticed). Do not spread this information around. We need cool heads do manage this facility in crises, especially this one. I will evacuate all personnel if need be. Now get back to you post." Nick Fury replied to the major's reaction after seeing the satellite photos.

"Yes, Sir!" the major said with renewed respect for his commander.

Shaw contemplated the criminal team's next possible move. The villain Venom was interrogating him. Shaw reluctantly tuned back into the annoying rather one-sided conversation. Venom was sitting across from Shaw giving him a piece of his mind.

Venom was saying, "This trip is the most useless waste of time I have ever been exposed to. The people I am forced to work with are dumb and incredibly simple-minded. Why did you even hire those dopes? They have no imagination whatsoever."

"You would do well to follow their examples," Shaw advised quietly, "Mindless, drones never question orders. None of them is as much of a pain in the neck as you are. Do yourself a favor, Mr. Brock. Shut your mouth. Use your imagination to destroy Spiderman and his friends, but most of all, obey my orders. You were specially chosen by me and your 'dumb, incredibly simple-minded' comrades recommended you and your services. I am giving you a unique opportunity to lead a squadron of crimes finest against Spiderman with the intention of wiping your enemies off the face of the earth. Are there any other stupid comments or questions you wish to insert, Mr. Brock?"

"Yes," replied Venom, "Why do I have to listen to you? What do you know about combat, Shaw? How do you expect to lead your men into battle when you are afraid to get dirt on your clothes? You are nothing more than a wealthy idiot with hired guns to do your bidding. You are no more a leader than I am a hero. At least I know where I stand, rich boy. You are nothing."

Venom attempted to punch Shaw and his fist barely brushed his jaw. Shaw smiled, grabbed Venom's fist, and refused to let go. Venom tried to pull away and found that his fist was immobile. He tried to hit him with his other hand with the same result.

"I am fed up with your rebellious attitude. If you want to leave then you can forfeit the glory when we beat them. Control yourself or leave now. There is no point keeping you around anymore. Goodbye, Venom." said Shaw. Venom became angry.

He said, "Now hold it, Shaw! I was hired and I am staying. You cannot make me leave. One last question: Why do I have to work with that idiot Rhino? He is a brainless battering ram."

Juggernaut was walking nearby and heard the snide comment concerning Rhino. Juggernaut pulled Venom from the truck and shook him.

"You listen to me. No talking down your teammates publicly. At least Rhino completes his assignments without complaint, which is less than I can say for you personally. Now get out of my sight, you stupid costumed whiner."

Venom webbed away into the forest.

Thinking of the upcoming battle, Juggernaut muttered under his breath, "I will defeat you, half-sibling. I will find you, and then I will take great pleasure in your long overdue demise. I will win, if it's the last thing I do!" Meanwhile, Shaw finally developed a sound battle plan that seemed virtually unstoppable.

The remaining hero forces prepared for the attack by constructing a small castle out of stone and wooden foliage. Xavier surveyed his opponents' progress telepathically. He was neither surprised nor pleased.

Nightcrawler, the teleporting X-Men member, appeared in front of the Professor. "You were right about the criminals' force size. It looks like the Villains' Night Ball and we seem to be the volunteered as hosts. Our guests appear to be pulling up in our driveway."

He disappeared with a bamf sound and a cloud of smoke.

Xavier turned to Phoenix and said, "They are moving faster than I anticipated, but not fast enough to disrupt our plans too badly."

Colossus was hiding in a small cave planning to ambush a few villainous scouts. He thought he heard something. He stepped out of the cave looking scanning for dangerous opponents. Colossus, seeing no danger, turned to reenter the cave. Sensing no danger, Colossus turned his skin into normal flesh. He saw something or someone move in the darkness of the cave. He moved to investigate when a black figure leaped out of the darkness at him. He saw stars and than saw only darkness as he fell to the ground. Venom stood above him laughing.

The Vultures had resumed their scouting. Kraven the Hunter was just finding the main attack force. Kraven told Magneto and Shaw of the events that transpired between the Vultures and Human Torch. Magneto was furious at their failed battle.

"We lost one battle already. I think it is time to recall all forces for a large-scale attack. We are vulnerable now that they know we are here." Magneto proclaimed.

Shaw agreed with the sound logic of his companion.

Colossus woke up with a massive headache. The first thing to greet the X-Men's senses was the fowl breath of Venom who was hanging upside down in front of him. Colossus immediately tried to attack Venom.

"Bad idea," Venom advised. Venom pointed towards the sky.

Colossus followed Venom's hand with his eyes, craning his neck to see where he was pointing. He looked up and saw the forest floor far below him. At that moment, Colossus realized that Venom was not hanging upside down; the X-Man was.

"What do you want with me, Venom?" asked Colossus. He continued by saying, "I hope that you don't expect me to join you, because I never will." Venom burst out laughing.

"Do you honestly believe that I want you to join me?!" Venom asked in between gales of laughter.

"I did until you laughed like that and said what you said." Colossus replied uneasily. "If you don't want me to join you, than why am I still alive?" the X-Man asked with growing dread.

"Maybe I can answer that," said a man on the ground. Colossus turned to see who was speaking and was shocked out of his skin to see himself guarding the cave entrance.

"Perhaps you have heard of me. I am the notorious half brother of Kraven the Hunter. I call myself the Chameleon." the man replied in response to Colossus's surprise. Chameleon is an international criminal who is a master of disguise and mimicry. I plan to walk right into your base to plant explosives. After that, I will waltz right out and watch it as it is leveled. I will dispose of you later." Chameleon revealed.

"You under estimate my team," Colossus shouted, "Professor will see right through your phony disguise and Wolverine will dispose of you the same way you plan to dispose of me. In addition, when, not if, I escape, I will personally teach you a lesson you will never forget. I will…" Colossus stormed, but was cut off when Venom threatened to drop him to the ground. The ground appeared to be a very long way down to Colossus. Venom gestured for silence.

Chameleon smiled and said cheerfully, "You greatly under estimate my skill and abilities. You have a right to be wrong. Farewell."

He straightened his collar and strolled away laughing. Unknown to the villains, Invisible Woman observed the conversation from a short distance.

Hulk was contacted by Invisible Woman and was requested to go to Colossus's hideout that had been selected by Bruce Banner (Hulk) himself. He encountered Chameleon on his journey there.

"What are you doing away from your post?" inquired Hulk believing that Chameleon was Colossus.

Chameleon had not expected this development when he had planned his infiltration of the base.

He replied nervously, "I was switching posts with Spiderman." Hulk thought for a moment and replied angrily, "Spiderman wasn't assigned a post! You are not Colossus! Meaning that you must be a villain. A villain of disguise. The only master of disguise around is Chameleon. You must be Chameleon. See you around."

Hulk picked up the fleeing Chameleon and pulled off his mask.

"Impressive quality for a single mask. ' Hulk said, "I would recommend your services if you weren't a criminal. Too bad."

He proceeded to punch Chameleon sending him flying to rejoin the main attack force. He crashed through the roof of the mobile chow house. The cook was more than a little scared at his sudden entry through the ceiling.

"Can I get you a hotdog or something, Sir?" the cook asked anxiously.

Chameleon pushed him away, angry at being (in his own mind) humiliated by the Hulk.

Venom received a call on his walkie-talkie telling him to rejoin the main force. He argued with his communications officer until he saw the Hulk coming. After that he was more than happy to obey orders for the first time that entire day. Venom ensured his departure by dropping Colossus. Hulk leaped and caught Colossus in midair. He freed Colossus of Venom's web turning to face Venom. Venom was long gone by the time Hulk turned to fight him.

Xavier and Phoenix sensed the enemy was regrouping to attack. Phoenix sent out a telepathic warning to her teammates to come back to the base. An hour after everyone arrived at the base, the first wave hit.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't anything…quite yet.

* * *

Nick Fury watched the battle via satellite and activated a top-secret machine known only as the Channeler. Fearing for the safety and continued sanity of his men, Fury ordered that all personnel be evacuated to a safe house several miles away. Fury remained behind to watch the battle's end.

A small squad of Hellfire Club agents attacked with submachine guns.

"I thought Shaw learned from his last squad of agents," murmured Colossus. Spiderman made short work of them. He leaped to a tree. When the agents attempted to shoot the web slinger, he moved and they shot the tree itself. Spiderman called out, "Timber!" as he shoved the tree forward. The agents, obviously not to bright, stood there as the tree fell on top of them effectively pinning them down. Spiderman relieved them of their weapons and sent them back very embarrassed. The first wave was over.

Fury sat in is chair and chuckled at Spiderman's methods. He was extremely surprised that Spiderman let the agents go (without their weapons, of course). Nick Fury decided that it was a good time to charge up the Channeler while he waited for the battle to really get underway.

The second wave consisted of Juggernaut and the same agents armed to their chins in armor and weaponry. Colossus casually approached the agents and said calmly, "Welcome back. Care to go for a spin?" He snatched up two agents and knocked out the rest with their weapons and bodies. Colossus dropped the agents and taunted them saying, "I hope you won't get charged with 'bodily' assault, gentlemen. Tell Shaw that he is wasting his and our time." Juggernaut would have intervened, but he had his hands full with the Hulk. The "irresistible force" (Juggernaut) rammed the "immovable object" (Hulk) accomplishing a small shockwave but nothing of importance.

The Hulk finally managed to pry Juggernaut's helmet loose with repeated punches and other various attacks. Phoenix, now that the mentally prohibiting helmet was loose, mentally forced Juggernaut to gather up his fallen comrades and return to the main attack force. Wave 2 was done and Magneto was mad to describe it mildly.

He yelled at Juggernaut, "Let me get this straight. You lost because a green man knocked your helmet off. Is that the story that I am supposed to believe? That is pathetic! I will lead attacks myself to ensure that no idiots bungle up the

job."

"The helmet was knocked loose, not off, exposing me to Xavier. And the 'green man' was the Hulk." corrected Juggernaut angrily.

"I will give you one chance to redeem yourself by attacking with me and defeating them once and for all." Magneto replied.

"Xavier is as good as defeated. Count on it!" said Juggernaut.

Another wave of armed agents attacked. Colossus, Hulk, and Thing were tired and grumpy due to the humidity; they were in no mood to deal with annoyingly persistent agents. The trio proceeded to teach the hired "bad boys"

to respect their betters. By the battle's end, the agents had no doubt in their simple minds whom their betters were. The agents eventually ran away screaming in fear and pain.

The next attack was not wasted resources at work, unlike the previous engagements with the enemy combatants. This time, every villain and criminal there attacked using their powers and gadgets as the heroes were mobbed. All of the Fantastic 4, X-Men, Spiderman, and Hulk had their hands full to overflowing with attackers. The villains quickly gained ground as the desperate defenders clawed for their very survival. Hoping to discourage the criminal fighters, Xavier attempted to cast fear and doubt into the minds of the enemy. However, the telepaths working in crime repelled all attempts. Xavier felt hopeless as his friends and comrades in arms fell, defeated and beaten, one by one.

Magneto and Shaw felt that victory was imminent, and they were right. Suddenly Xavier looked into the horizon. He smiled knowingly, to the frustration of Sebastian Shaw. Shaw saw nothing in the horizon, nor could he hear anything approaching. Men shouted as they fell to the ground. The sun hid from view as people fell from the skies, shouting their various war cries. Captain America leaped out from behind a tree and punched Magneto square in the jaw. Magneto stumbled backwards. A large black hand landed on Captain America's shoulder, whirling the great leader around. Venom picked Captain America off the ground by the throat and snarled in his face.

"You never should have come, Cap. You should have stayed at the Avenger's Headquarters where you belong. Now you will all pay for the unwanted intrusion. Starting with you! Prepare to die, Hero," growled Venom. Hawkman came from behind Venom and struck him hard on the back of the head with his mace. Venom collapsed hard on the rugged terrain.

Looking at the released Captain America, the winged vigilant said, "I hate men who have egos the size of your United States." Captain America thanked him and attacked the next villain.

Shaw was about to punch the daylights out of Spiderman, when a figure fell from the sky and blasted Shaw with a burst of bioelectrical energy from his staff. This impressive rescuer called himself Cardiac. Others rushed to Spiderman's aid.

Tyrannus, Chameleon, Doctor Octopus, and Doctor Doom quickly joined Shaw.

"Please do not make me regret this, Shaw," said Chameleon. "I will not allow my demise without a struggle," replied Shaw, "Stay close to me and we should all be fine. Let's end this, gentlemen."

Wolverine, Rogue, Storm, and Human Torch closed in on the scoundrels.

"It will be my pleasure, Shaw," Wolverine growled menacingly.

The war was on; the balance of humanity lay in the balance. Power began to pile to dangerous levels. The atmosphere started to stir above the mountains. The air was thick with the raging energies being unleashed. Things were getting out of hand very quickly. Danger was imminent to the combatants and to the planet itself.

Nick Fury abandoned troops from the military base. That out of the way, Nick Fury proceeded to deploy a weapon so powerful that the government due, to the potential side effects, prohibited it. The Channeler was ready for use at last. If this malfunctioned, the planet could cease to exist. Armageddon was in progress. Nothing, it seemed, could stop the supers now.

The Channeler fired a massive beam of uncharted energy surrounding the teaming fighters and their colossal power. Energy soared towards space. Suddenly, power clogged in the funnel of energy. Time and space twisted into an incredible portal of swirling chaos. Super powered men and women (and Nick Fury) flew into the time/space warp without anyway to hinder it. The Channeler exploded as energies pulled it apart piece by piece. The portal slammed shut. The air calmed as the disturbance dissipated into nothingness.

The observing spy satellites recorded the events. Military leaders throughout the globe sighed in relief. The danger had passed. All was safe, as it should be. Not a single metahuman was left on earth. Threat of "Freak Human" takeover had vanished literally into thin (or thick) air. Robotic research progressed dramatically.

The Portal formed an unstable tunnel through space and time. In the distant galaxy of galaxy of Zain, humans tumbled out of miniature portals in various areas on the two planets present. The time/space warp snapped back and captured past heroes and villains.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I own anything from the galaxy of Zain

* * *

In the past, packets of mysterious energy appeared in several locations around the globe. All metahumans traveled to investigate the packets in their own ways for their own uses, hero and criminal alike. Criminals hoped to exploit the mysterious energy sources to gain wealth and power. Heroes wanted to control the packets for the betterment of mankind. The combined presence of the powers possessed by them triggered the impossible. The Channeler had been created to capture and move large energy sources. The packets of energy that drained into the main warp stream surrounded the people of the past. They vanished from the history of humanity, as we know it.

The warp stream attempted in vain to stabilize itself. The humans of the past were flung into the same place and time as the persons from our present. In one last try to stabilize, the warp reached into the future.

In the year 2099, the would-be future Doctor Doom invented a machine that he programmed to leap into the past. Doctor Doom had become desperate to return to his beloved country of Latveria of the past. The machine gained an enormous amount of energy to leap to the past. As the final transformation took place, Hulk of 2099 crashed through the walls of Doctor Doom's fortress. Hulk 2099 was caught in mid leap as the wave of supercharged particles flowed through the room, shattering any windows or doors that had not been reinforced with a tough metallic substance.

Instead of arriving in the past, as planned, the warp tunnel focused on Dr. Doom's large energy wave. Hulk 2099 flew past the planets due to his mass and weight. His body pulverized as he collided with an orbiting moon. Doctor Doom, however, in the same tunnel as his past self, merged with himself to become one being with semi split personalities. One is aggressive, irritable, and somewhat overbearing while being barely sane and in touch with reality; the other is calm, collected, commanding with an air of authority about him. At times, each personality would take control when they deemed fit. Unlike the Green Goblin, Madman, and Two Face, Doctor Doom thought without hearing his separate counter personality speaking. The infamous Doctor Doom had far too much self-control for that to occur.

Even an alternate reality was affected. The daughter of Spiderman and Mary Jane had survived birth in this reality. Spiderman retired after loosing his leg in the final battle against Green Goblin. Trained by a former incarnation of the Green Goblin (who was reformed and her classmate). Taking up her father's costume, she became the famous Spidergirl. May Parker webbed to school one day. The air in front of her wavered as if being shook by a giant. She did not notice the phenomena until she went through that section of air. A flash would have blinded anyone watching her appeared and vanished. Spidergirl was nowhere to be seen.

May Parker found herself hurling through space in some sort of tunnel. Seeing an exit, she webbed the tree visible through the opening; she pulled until she fell out of the confusing tunnel into a strange new world.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: Clarifying—anything from the planets Mobe or Nex are original

* * *

Over the wide rolling hills covered in bluish grass, A dark circle grew out of nothing as air soared into the vacuum. Out of the hole in the sky tumbled Wonder Woman, Joker, Wolverine, and Daredevil. Daredevil landed on his feet pulling bars of metal that extend into a walking stick, a grappling hook, and a taser (a gun that launches electric prods that are used to stun criminals) to defend against an immediate ambush. Wolverine hit the ground rolling, made his claws extend, popped up next to Daredevil, and sniffed the air for hostile beings. Wonder Woman threw Joker several yards away when Joker squirted acid from his jacket's flower. Wonder Woman tossed her Golden Lasso, which compels people to tell the truth and to obey simple commands, around Joker's person.

She ordered, "Do not try to attack me again. I want to know where we are. Tell me now."

Joker replied, "Lady, I don't have a clue where we are, but I know that we're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy." He burst out into a crazy maniacal laugh. "And on a more serious note, let me go NOW!" he shouted in her face.

"Be silent and sit down. My name is Wonder Woman and you will tell me yours," she said angrily.

Struggling against the effects of the Lasso, Joker haltingly replied, "My name… is… Joker. My real name is… I don't remember. I forgot a while ago. I will say no more!"

Wonder Woman prepared to get answers from the others. Wolverine watched in amazement as Wonder Woman interrogated the Joker. Daredevil quickly pieced together what was happening to Joker. Trying to end confrontations, Daredevil leaped into the air and executed a perfect triple spin kick in the air. Wonder Woman felt every kick. She went flying and landed flat on her back. Joker escaped the loosed Lasso. Wolverine intervened and snatched the Lasso preventing the first human battle on Mobe.

A voice called out, "What do you want on our planet, strangers? What is your purpose for being here and what are you? If you need help I might be able to be of service."

Wonder Woman turned in the voice's direction and retorted back, "We are here and we would like some answers. How did you learn our language and who are you?"

"I know where it is," murmured Daredevil, "I can sense it on my 'radar vision'. It is not large."

The voice continued, "My race is telepathic."

Joker spotted it in the grass and threw a bouncy ball bomb at the creature. The ball hovered in midair. The voice said warningly, "I am also possessing telekinesis. Do not trifle with me." The voice's owner crawled from a small hole in the grass. Everyone but Joker was surprised by its appearance.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: See previous chapters for disclaimers

* * *

Other men and women had less luck upon arrival. A large weathered boulder twisted near its base. A dark swirling hole formed. Small lizards and rodents scurried away in a panic. A beast with six legs sniffed the odd opening in the rock. Its twin noses quivered at the explosion of new aromas that assailed its senses. Suddenly, a human hand reached out and grasped at the surrounding boulder. The beast neighed loudly, spread its double pair of wings, and flew into the horizon.

A woman collapsed into the black dirt beside the portal and sighed wearily. Easing into an upright position, Black Cat, a reformed burglar and an extremely fit athlete, took in her weird surroundings without a hope of recognizing anything but the rocks. Invisible Woman followed suit, followed by Chameleon whom Hulk met, the newly formed Dr. Doom, and the notorious mutant Sebastian Shaw. Black Cat and Invisible Woman stood and walked away; the men quickly joined them.

Chameleon stopped them and said, "Come, Ladies. We are going to stick together as a team for the time being. When we find a way home, you can die, join forces with us, or leave. Until then, I want you to listen to everything…"

"I say," interrupted Dr. Doom. "From here on out, you disobey me. You die. Am I understood by all?"

Sebastian turned to them and said, "Shut up, you incompetent windbags, until I discover the name of our location."

Invisible Woman glanced past Doom and paled. She swiftly vanished from sight. Black Cat watched Invisible Woman and started running. Fast. The men looked around to find the women and found nothing pleasant.

Surrounding the villains, large horse-sized mammalian things were walking towards them. Powerful spikes protruded from their tails, one spike per tail. These creatures called themselves the Zaim. Seeing the spikes and claws, Shaw decided to allow his capture without a possibly messy struggle. Black Cat watched from behind a distant boulder as the criminal males forcibly were taken away.

Doctor Doom, 1st personality in control, activated his universal translator and shouted to his captors, "Free me and my companions this instant or I will pulverize you primitive aliens at once!"

Zaim soldiers chuckled mockingly while an especially large Zaim extended its tail spike to the neck of the obnoxious speaker.

"If you do not remain silent, Loud Monster, I will personally slit your throat before we reach our destination," he said dangerously.

Doctor Von Doom was silent as his 2nd more reasonable personality reinserted itself. Chameleon, during his comrade's outburst, programmed his belt's mini-computer to create masks and suits that will very closely resemble a Zaim warrior. Chameleon laughed quietly at his captors' apparent ignorance of electronic equipment. Shaw watched with interest at all the events taking place.

The prisoners and their escort approached large gates carved from thick stone at the entrance of a gigantic cave. The heroines watched and planned as the human men marched into the cave struggling against their conquerors. Black Cat, the former top cat burglar of New York City, climbed through a small opening at the gates' base under the cover of invisibility. Invisible Woman disappeared and went about to do her part of their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mobe, a small snake-like creature with a over sized head, two short muscular arms, a sharp sickle-shaped claw protruding from the tail tip, and green scaly skin cleared a patch of blue grass with its claw. Wolverine was not impressed.

Joker said to the creature, "What do you get if you cross a stone's IQ and this team?"

"A place where you should feel right at home," replied the snake evenly. Joker turned to stomp away when the creature stopped him. Joker was interested by what he heard. The creature said loudly, "I am called a Smar by my companions. You are unidentifiable by us and are in dangerous territory. If you do not wish for trouble as you claim, then come with us."

"You are going to force us? You and what army?" Wolverine asked suspiciously.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review

* * *


End file.
